<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Cried for the Wolf by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058460">The Boy Who Cried for the Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Smut, unedited basically, werewolf spain, wow hes a werewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I cant remember if i edited this or not so if its jumbled its because i just wanted to post it and decided to just get it out there cause i was bored with it</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy Who Cried for the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cant remember if i edited this or not so if its jumbled its because i just wanted to post it and decided to just get it out there cause i was bored with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was cold and the chilly wind was fierce as the crows sang their bitter songs and the creatures of the night arose from their slumber. They roamed, looking for their prey, while the night was still young. <br/>-<br/>For some reason, a young man was out and about as well. His eyes were searching the surrounding area as he walked, as well as keeping an eye on his surroundings, alert for any possible danger. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to spot the creature eyeing him from a little ways away. <br/>-<br/>A wolf was keeping a close eye on him, although it didn’t seem to be watching him like he was prey, but instead in curiosity and something else. It was like the creature was drawn to the young man by some kind of force. It perked up when it caught the scent danger nearby coming from the direction of the young man. It started to stalk closer, making sure to stay out of the man’s line of sight so it could keep an eye on him.<br/>-<br/>The young man then bent down, and from what the wolf could observe, seemed to find what he was looking for, but that’s how he failed to notice the bear creeping up on him. <br/>-<br/>He screamed cursed when he saw the bear, but before the beat could touch him the wolf sprang out from its hiding place attacking the bear. The bear kept trying to swipe at the wolf, but it kept dodging and going out of reach. <br/>-<br/>Eventually the bear was driven away by the wolf and it growled at it as it walked away. Now that the bear had left the wolf turned to face the young man that for some reason didn’t run away, but shrank in fear. The wolf approached him causing the man to panic and then suddenly faint. The wolf just looked at him in shock then for some reason it began to glow.<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>The cold autumn breeze was once again blowing fiercely and unrelenting against his body.<br/>He’s been coming to his meeting place for years now and the one he has been waiting for hasn’t returned. He promised to meet with him again, but sometimes he felt like he wouldn’t come back at all. Maybe something happened to his love.<br/>-<br/>Staring out of the clearing where he usually came from. Greenish amber eyes stared longingly with tears welling up slightly yet not falling. A single whisper left his mouth.<br/>-<br/>“Antonio…”<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>“Fratello you have to understand that he may not come back-” “I DON’T FUCKING CARE I USED TO SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOUR POTATO BASTARD YET YOU STILL WAITED<br/>The brothers were arguing again and these didn’t happen often, but were usually for the same reason as today.<br/>-<br/>Feliciano would sometimes bring up Antonio and how he had been waiting for so long. It would always spiral into this.<br/>-<br/>“But Fratello you are getting worse than how I was and I waited 10 years before I realized he was with me for 3 years! You haven’t slept in years! And when you do it’s only for at least 3 hours!” He cried.<br/>-<br/>“If that’s what you think then FINE think that your right and I’m wrong I’m gonna go out.”<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>“Stupid Feliciano! Stupid Nonno! They always ignore me!” Yelled an angry 7 year old Lovino as he ran in the forest. Today was his 7th birthday and his brother who was a year younger shared the same birthday as him, but no one remembered that it was his birthday today as well.<br/>-<br/>He stopped running when he reached an open clearing, then he noticed that he had no idea where he was which then caused tears to well up in his eyes. He collapsed on the ground sobbing and he was so caught up in it that he didn’t notice the figure behind him.<br/>-<br/>“Are you okay? Are you lost?” A voice asked worriedly”<br/>-<br/>Lovi turner around lip still quivering from trying to hold back his cries and was met with the sight of a boy with skin more tan than his own. He had chocolate brown curls and emerald green eyes.<br/>-<br/>“I’m not lost!” He denied. “But you’re crying? What else could be wrong?” The boy sat down beside Lovino and put his hand on his back and rubbed it in circles. The sniffling slowed a little bit, but was still present. Then looking up at the new boy he looked at him sadly. “My Nonno forgot about my birthday again… he always remembers its Feliciano’s, but never that it’s mine as well…” He started sobbing again and the other boy frowned. Then, the boy grinned and grabbed the other’s hands causing the other to look at him with wide eyes. The other boy smiled down at Lovino before saying, “My name is Antonio! You can call me Toni though! You seem like you need a friend, so I’ll be yours!”<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>Amber eyes with a tint of green opened up as he woke up and then rubbed them while yawning. He then noticed that he was not in his house, this was not his room or his bed. In fact he didn’t remember ever walking back home only trying to find his necklace he left there while he was in the forest earlier to calm down after his fight with his brother and then lost his necklace so he went back in to find it. <br/>-<br/>“Oh so you're awake now! Glad you’re finally up, mí corazon.”<br/>-<br/>The man jumped then cursed in surprise at the sudden voice. He turned to where it came from and was met with vibrant emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness. The man was smiling brightly, seemingly as happy as a puppy when you give it a new toy.<br/>-<br/>The younger seemed cautious, since he didn’t know where or who this man was and if he was a threat or not. He took a breathe before asking, “Who the fuck are you and where am I you bastard?!”<br/>-<br/>The man then got up and went to the door he then made a motion with his hands as if to ask for him to follow. He followed the man out of the room towards what looks like the dining area. <br/>-<br/>He then noticed the necklace on the table and he darted past the man and grabbed it before holding it close to his chest in relief. Then, he blushed in embarrassment as the man looked at him in surprise and amusement.<br/>-<br/>He then went into the kitchen leaving the young man alone in the room. <br/>-<br/>I could easily leave now, he thought to himself, but for some reason I don’t think that would be a good idea as well as I feel drawn to that man for some reason. <br/>-<br/>He played with the necklace in his hands. The necklace wasn’t just an ordinary necklace to him as it would for others, because it held the memory of a promise. A promise of love and reunion. <br/>-<br/>It’s been about… seven years now, he sighed.<br/>The fucker is taking too goddamn long. <br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/> “So Lovi, why were you crying in the forest when we met?”  “Because, my Nonno sucks and I’m always forgotten, since everyone loves my little brother more than me.” He stated. This confused Antonio. How could people not like this boy? Sure he was rough around the edges, but he was also cute in his own right. The way his cheeks puffed up as he pouted and the blush that always appeared alongside it. It’s been about 3 years since he’s known Lovino and they always hang out in the clearing. Even though he’s only 11 he already knew that he had fallen in love with the other boy, but he wasn’t sure how long it would take for Lovino to either like him back or realize he felt the same if he already was in love with him.<br/>-<br/>“They didn’t forget your birthday did they?” This caused Lovino to have tears well upon his eyes which was an answer enough.<br/>-<br/>“Then just celebrate them with me! I’ll bring you gifts and stuff for you!” The Spanish boy exclaimed. Lovino stared at him with a huge red blush blooming over his face. And all he heard then was the loud beat of his own heart.<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>A tender kiss was shared between the two now 14 and 13. It wasn’t the first, but for now it may as well be the last to Lovino. His love was leaving him for reasons unknown to him. He saw Antonio reach into his pocket and pull out a necklace. <br/>-<br/>“I’ll return to you I promise that,” He said. “There’s just some things that I’ve caught wind of and so I have to leave you, but take this!  I have a matching one so that you’ll know it’s me when you see this necklace!”<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>“So will you tell me where and who you are now, bastard?” He asked after swallowing. The food was very good and he had been scarfing it down, until he remembered he had to ask again since the bastard hadn’t responded. The man glanced up from his meal then went back to eating seemingly ignoring the other’s question. <br/>-<br/>Frustrated, the man began to eat faster and once he was finished he went to the room he woke up in.<br/>-<br/>Meanwhile, the other, still at the table, looked at him longingly.<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>The wind was blowing fiercely during the cold winter, but Lovino stood outside with hardly any warm clothing looking out into the distance.<br/>-<br/>“Do you think he’ll come back soon, fratello?”<br/>-<br/>“...”<br/>-<br/>“Feli?”<br/>-<br/>“I’m not sure… it could be ages Lovi… maybe even longer than I waited for Luddy.”<br/>-<br/>“Maybe…”<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>Lovino watched as the man worked in his garden from the window in his bedroom. <br/>-<br/>Tomatoes...he grew tomatoes…<br/>-<br/>Sighing, he decided to go to the kitchen to see if some already picked tomatoes were somewhere there.<br/>-<br/> “So Lovino are you feeling better at all?” <br/>-<br/>Jumping again, from the man's voice he was about to tell him to not sneak up on people when he noticed what he called him. <br/>-<br/>“Did you just fucking call me, Lovino?! How the fuck do you know my name?!”<br/>-<br/>The man realized he made a mistake and ran out of the room, but he was tackled to the ground before he could escape. “I’ll ask again you fuck…HOW. The. FUCK. Do you know my name?! I don’t remember introducing myself.” The man on the ground in shock from leaving tackled just blinked before looking away. “If I tell you who I am you’ll just hate me… it wasn’t time for us to meet again yet, mi amor…” He looked to the side sadly. “I left to keep you safe.” “What do you mean you left me-” The young man, Lovino, saw the shine of metal around the man's neck and pulled out a necklace that matched the one he had. His face held shock and hurt. <br/>-<br/>The other looked at him again and smiled sadly.<br/>Lovino couldn't find his voice for a few moments.<br/>-<br/>“A-Antonio… where have you been…” He said as his voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears.<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>Antonio was laughing nervously as he rubbed the cheek that Lovino had slapped. Lovino was clinging to him desperately, seemingly afraid he would go again. He slapped him cause that was the first thought that seemed logical to him since he was hurt and angry, but then realizing he was here and then became filled with a sense of fear at the possibility of him leaving again lead to him now clinging and crying onto Antonio.<br/>-<br/>He had to pry the crying man off of him in order for him to talk to him. It took quite the effort, since Lovino was too stubborn to let go.<br/>-<br/>Eventually, they pulled apart, but Antonio decided to hold his hand to offer some sort of comfort for him. The italian was still teary eyed, but was now glaring off to the side with a blush on his cheeks<br/>-<br/>“I guess I should explain myself now shouldn’t I?”<br/>“YOU GUESS?!?!” <br/>“Calm down I will- hey hey hEY DON’T HIT ME AGAIN I’LL EXPLAIN-”<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>After some attempts at hitting him again and a long explanation later, Lovino was now laying down with his head resting on Antonio’s lap while they watched the stars in the clearing of .<br/>-<br/>Normally he wouldn’t be this affectionate, but right now he didn’t care. He had his lover back and that’s all that mattered at the moment.<br/>-<br/>He still couldn’t wrap his head around some things though. His Antonio… was a shifter. Shifters were well known to be quite secretive and stayed clear of people. They also had rules that must always be upheld. Antonio apparently ran away from his home and had to go back due to family finding him. He was now, once again, on the run and was gonna lay low before looking for Lovino and once he was in the clear he would go find him.<br/>-<br/>It’s too late to have stopped this anyway and he didn’t think Lovino would wait for him if he left a second time. He was staying for good this time. <br/>-<br/>Lovino decided he would head back home to grab some things before moving into Antonio’s home. He didn’t want to be away from him at all now. It took some convincing, but his brother wished him well and for him to visit.<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>It's been about 3 months now, Lovino thought to himself, since I started living with Antonio and we still haven’t-<br/>-<br/>Lovino’s face bloomed a bright red at the thought and he buried his face in his hands. He’d thought about asking so many times, but got too embarrassed to do so when he decided to ask.<br/>-<br/>I need grow some fucking balls and just ask I know I want this and that I’m dead i’m just-<br/>-<br/>What if he doesn’t want to?<br/>-<br/>“Lovi…?”<br/>-<br/>Cursing after he was startled, he looked at his lover now standing looking in worriedly in the doorway. Lovino stares at him, eyes wide and face still slightly red. Antonio swallowed slightly, his lover’s eyes were  wide, face red, loose shirt, no pants since that’s how he liked to dress when he wanted to lounge around and sometimes walked around in the same outfit.<br/>-<br/>He looked absolutely delicious and he wanted to devour every inch of his beautiful lover.<br/>-<br/>But he held himself back since he didn’t want to scare his lover. It’s already taking most of his control not to ravish his lover here and there. His lover was very feminine in some parts especially his thighs. Creamy thighs that he wanted to bite every time he got even a glimpse of them.<br/>-<br/>Lovino couldn't help but blush more immensely at the stare Antonio was giving him. Predatory and full of desire. Swallowing the lump in his throat he tried getting his composure together and decided to try to subtly tease the man since the stare was mostly towards his legs.<br/>-<br/>“Nothing’s wrong Toni I’m just fine.” He comforted him while at the same time he exposed more of his legs causing his lover to salivate a little in his mouth.<br/>-<br/>“T-that’s g-good!” He said laughing nervously, but before he could gain more composure Lovino decided to take off his shirt and then whispered.<br/>-<br/>“Hey Toni… is it hot in here or what?”<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>“I wonder what fratello is up to right now, ve~.” Feliciano sighed. It’s been a while since he saw his brother and even though he visits he still doesn’t invite him over. Ever since he and Antonio reunited they haven’t ever not been together. Whenever Lovino visits he’s usually accompanied by Antonio and even though he denies it he brings him along because he doesn’t want to be away from him.<br/>-<br/>Sighing again, he turned towards his blonde lover who was washing dishes. He still couldn’t get over the fact that his brother didn't live here anymore. “ Hey Luddy, can you bring me some hot chocolate when you’re done~.” “Ja, ich kann, meine liebe.” The german man said in reply.<br/>-<br/>The two sat by each other on their couch with a blanket over their laps as they snuggled. They had a show playing, but hardly paid attention to it. The two focused more on eachother. They both ended up falling asleep leaning against each other with peaceful smiles on their faces with the light of the moon shining on them.<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>“Ah! Toni-oooohhhhh~ yes, yes, yES!”<br/>-<br/>“You’re so tight and hot...hah…so very perfect”<br/>-<br/>Lovino was on his hands and knees getting a pounding from his lover. The side of his face was pressed into the mattress and his ass was in the air being abused by unrelenting thrusts.<br/>-<br/>The thrusts hitting his prostate everytime making Lovino mewl and moan as he was pounded into.<br/>-<br/>Yes this is what I wanted! Yes! Yes! Yes! He’s so good-<br/>-<br/>His thoughts were cut off when a particularly harder thrust hit his prostate just right causing him to screen out loudly in pleasure as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Mewling and moaning he kept asking for it again and again and again. <br/>-<br/>Lovino tried looking over his shoulder to look at his lover. Antonio’s face was contracted with pleasure and possessiveness. Eyes sharp with lust and desire and was biting his bottom lip because of the pleasure.<br/>-<br/>Gasping and groaning he wasn’t able to form his words easily. “T-oni- AH! Pleas- Oh! I- ah! Need m-more, p-please Toni~!” “Sí, sí mí amor.”<br/>-<br/>Picking up his pace made him thrust in even harder making Lovino’s moans turn high pitched and he wouldn’t stop mewling. A burning pressure in his lower regions was building up and when Antonio bit his neck he released hard into the sheets, tightening around his lover’s dick making him groan.<br/>-<br/>Even though he cane his lover wasn’t finished and kept thrusting into his over sensitive prostate as he was drooling and mewling with over sensitivity.<br/>-<br/>After thrusting three more times Antonio released his load into his lover in huge spurts filling his lover to the brim. He pulled out causing Lovino to let out a disappointed whine as his essence flowed out of his hole.<br/>-<br/>Antonio collapsed by his lover and then wrapped his arms around him seemingly satisfied with all that transpired. They both then fell asleep from exhaustion.<br/>-<br/>-//-<br/>-<br/>The morning sun broke through the crack in the curtain landing on Antonio’s face causing him to wake up. Sitting by up stretching and yawning, he looked down at his lover while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He watched the soft rise and fall of his breathing and the morning light that shined on him giving him a soft warm glow.<br/>-<br/>A soft smile bloomed on his face as he looked at his lover. He reached and brought him onto his chest and held his normally grumpy lover who now looked so much more calm and soft in his sleep. Antonio ruffled his lover’s hair softly and slowly when he started to wake up.<br/>-<br/>Lovino let out a loud yawn and stretched as much as he could in his lover’s arms and then looked up into Antonio’s eyes and a rarely seen smile adorned his face and snuggled closer to  his lover’s chest.<br/>-<br/>Both lovers laying in bliss together while the morning sun shined its warm light on them through the window.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>